In any area of technology experiencing rapid growth, the demand for skilled labor may outpace the labor market's supply. As the complexity of technology or processes increases, the demands for experienced labor quickly may surpass the supply. Many techniques are available to impart knowledge necessary to train an employee. These techniques include web-based learning systems, technical courses, case studies, textbooks, and lectures. While these techniques often are effective in imparting knowledge, they generally are unable to provide experience.
For example, enterprise application integration (EAI) is a technology and business process that enables companies to dramatically change the way they do business by providing a common framework to integrate end-to-end business process, workflows, and data across disparate applications, and thereby increase a company's ability to respond and adapt to change. In implementing EAI solutions, companies are interested in engaging experienced teams to rapidly deploy systems that integrate various, and often disparate, systems within a single EAI framework.